Video assets produced during an average motion picture production can range from a few Terabytes (TB) up to hundreds of Terabytes. The actual amount of data depends on a variety of key factors, like the technical specs of the original camera footage, mainly the resolution and the compression ratio, if any, as well as on production numbers, like the number of location, cameras, script, editing requirements, director's bias, etc. Due to security requirements and to the massive amount of data these data are traditionally handled on local direct-attached storage. However, even with multiple backup copies, it is difficult to manage those huge assets.
It would thus be desirable to have a professional storage service, e.g. a cloud-based storage solution, capable of handling the huge amount of assets.